


Me, Me, Me

by kuwdora



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwdora/pseuds/kuwdora
Summary: War hero C1-10P to the rescue.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/gifts).



[download here](http://rg.to/file/7cd5fd04b7ced621eda7b0f5fb2eb414/anon_me-for-colls.mp4.html)


End file.
